The One Where She Won't Stop Staring
by i.heart.play-doh
Summary: Ryan thinks Calleigh's staring at him. CaRWash. :D


**:] Hi! So here's another totally random story. Part Three of my soon-to-be-titled untitled oneshot series about CaRWash. Any suggestions what I should call the series? Leave a comment. :D  
**

**Aren't stories so much fun? Writing them's a blast. Btw - thanks a bunch for the reviews from the other two stories in the series. To new readers, even though I have yet to title the collection, they're all named in the same format so they're not hard to miss.**

**Hope you guys like this one. **

Ryan Wolfe closed the folder in his hand as he walked through the halls of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab.

He made his way to the conference room, where Horatio had asked his team to gather for an important meeting. He'd give him his nonexistent results after the meeting; they weren't that interesting anyway.

He saw Natalia Boa Vista as he turned the corner.

"Hey, Natalia. You have any idea what this little reunion's for?"

"Not a clue. Might have something to do with that case we had a couple weeks ago."

"The one with the onlooker who was accidentally shot at the scene? What could he possibly want us to know about that? It wasn't even our fault; none of us were on site."

"I don't know. Calm down, I was just guessing."

Ryan sighed. "Sorry, Natalia. Bad case; everything's a dead end."

She smiled softly. "I know. I'm on the case too. Think positive, Ryan. Maybe he baked us some cookies."

He snorted. "Yeah. Right. And I'm the tooth fairy." They reached the conference room and he held the door open for her. She thanked him quietly and he nodded in return.

Inside the room Horatio wasn't there but everyone else was already seated. Ryan and Natalia took the last two seats available around the table. He looked around at each face and greeted them with a small smile.

The only person he waved to was Calleigh, who sat across from him. Her face had brightened when he walked in, and she waved back enthusiastically.

Ryan had had a slight inkling that Calleigh liked him since he came to work with Horatio's team. Even during her and Delko's hazes she always came back alone to apologize. (He actually didn't mind them. They were an easy way to shove his capability in Delko's face, even if it was all for fun.)

It wasn't bad or anything. He'd decided long ago that he liked her right back. He just wasn't sure about her.

Since she was nice to him, he was nice to her. He mused over the last couple months, and remembered all the times he'd opened the door for her, done favors for her, arranged lunch dates to talk about the case with her. He was probably over thinking it. Besides, isn't that what guys are supposed to do with women?

Take Eric, for example. He opened doors for Calleigh before…wait. Now that he thought about it, he'd never seen Eric open doors for anyone but himself. And he only went out with them if it was a group of people, never just him and a lady coworker.

Maybe Eric was just a jerk. But then every workplace had some sort of player, and he was the resident woman's man. So how does that work if he was as selfish and inconsiderate as Ryan often thought he was?

And if Ryan was opening doors and being the gentleman, how come he never had a woman interested in him?

Or maybe Eric was a genius. Yes, that made more sense. If he never acted like a gentleman, Eric knew that the women he worked with wouldn't be interested in him. He knew they wouldn't overreact to every nice thing he did for them, and think he liked them when he really didn't. Oh, how could Ryan have been so stupid?

"Ladies, gentlemen. Now, the reason I asked all of you to come is because…"

Since when was Horatio in the room? He must have looked like he was out of it, so deep in thought he didn't even hear his boss come in.

He realized he didn't get to hear why he was actually in the room and tried to focus on the voice of the redhead.

Calleigh watched him intently. From the corner of his eye he noticed her green eyes staring at him. He turned his head to look at her. Her eyes darted to Horatio with lightning reflexes.

Brushing it off, he looked back at his boss. If his brain wouldn't make him listen, he would at least pretend he was.

Their eyes danced for several minutes but never met each other's gazes.

Ryan fidgeted and played with his fingers. He was over thinking it again. She was probably looking at Eric, who was sitting beside him.

She was staring at him again. This time he slowly moved his eyes. Once he saw her, she was looking at her hands. When he averted his gaze he could feel her focus back on his face.

Ryan stopped himself from getting excited. He wasn't exactly sure yet, so he devised one more test to either prove or disprove his suspicions.

He breathed loudly through his nose several times, and on the fourth time induced a large yawn.

Soon after he closed his mouth she opened hers to yawn.

_Ha!, _he thought, _Chain reaction! _The yawn was confirmation! She really was gawking at him, which meant she liked him!

He smiled despite the depressing environment. Horatio caught his cheerful expression.

"Something funny, Mr. Wolfe?"

Ryan frantically searched for an excuse. "Hm? Oh, no, sorry H. There's nothing funny about it, nothing at all. I just…remembered a joke… from yesterday."

Calleigh tried to suppress a smile. He knew she knew he was lying.

Horatio nodded, although he wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"And what are we talking about…" He paused for dramatic effect. "… Calleigh?"

Horatio felt like a high school teacher catching his students not paying attention. Though he thought it was rude for them not to listen, he found it fun singling them out and teasingly lecturing them in front of an audience. He wouldn't admit it loudly, of course.

"…um…you were talking about –"

"Oh, God. Not again."

Dan Cooper stood up from his seat. He pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand and cupped the other under his nose. Crimson liquid was pouring freely from his nostrils.

"Cooper, how many times have I told you to stop picking your nose? Look what happened." Eric chuckled as he stood up to grab tissue and dry the blood that escaped Cooper's fingers.

"I do not pick my nose! It was the aspirin I took for my headache. It always gives me nosebleeds." He spoke with his chin up to control the bleeding.

Eric led him out of the room, responding with a "Right, sure, Cooper. Whatever you say."

Horatio spoke up.

"Ladies," he made eye contact with Ryan, "Mr. Wolfe. We're going to have to continue this a little later, when we're all blood-free and more attentive." He glanced back and forth at Calleigh and Ryan. They smiled sheepishly.

Everyone stood up to leave. Once Ryan was outside the room he approached Calleigh.

"So, Cal. Must be glad Cooper saved you back there."

She laughed. "I'm glad he had perfect timing to save me from humiliation. Not so glad about the nosebleed."

Ryan nodded in agreement. "Did you like the view?"

Her face crinkled in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"You were looking at me the whole time. What, you didn't think I noticed? Noticing's kind of my job."

Calleigh rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh, don't flatter yourself, Ryan. I was staring at the spinach caught in your teeth." She patted his cheek slightly and walked off.

His eyes widened and his cheeks turned bright red. He ran to the nearest reflective surface he could find.

Ryan stopped short in his tracks. "Wait a minute…" he whispered softly. "I didn't have any spinach today. I don't even like spinach."

Realization hit when he turned around to see Calleigh leaning against the glass wall, smiling widely.

She winked. _Gotcha._

**So? How did you like it? Or not like it? Either way, leave comments! & we gotta keep the CaRWash flame alive, so please please advertise my stories ;] haha just kidding. Write reviews, though. I was serious about that part.  
**

**& if you enjoyed this one, check out my two other stories in this series: _The One Where They Eavesdrop_ and_ The One Where He's In Quarantine._**

**If you have any cute CaRWash ideas you'd like to have written, leave me a PM. I'd love to write them. :]  
**


End file.
